


No shame. No fear.

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, Cute, First Kiss, First Meetings, Kissing, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Ian has been going to Pride religiously since his first one at age 16. Now 20 and working as a dancer at a club, he gets his chance to be a part of the parade. But what happens when there are people there to disrupt what should be a happy day?





	No shame. No fear.

Ian poured half a bottle of ice, cold water over his head, letting it drench his body before drinking the rest. It cooled down his hot skin and made him less sticky, but he for sure was sunburned. His feet hurt and there was sweat in his eyes, his thong had also ridden further and further up his ass since step-off but he couldn't care less. The blisters, the pain, the chaffing, the wayward free Frisbee knocking him right in the forehead and the pounding in his head to the music was all worth it. Because this was Pride and nothing else mattered but being yourself and having a good time. Being in the parade was totally different from watching from the barricades. There was a different type of energy and everyone felt like family. He'd lost track of how many strangers he'd hugged, kissed on the mouth, high-fived, and let touch his junk. It was all in the name of fun and being unapologetically proud.

So he danced and strutted and waved, the struggle of generations before him never forgotten in his mind and right in front of his face in the eyes of the little children there with smiles on their faces and live and acceptance in their hearts. It was enough to bring a tear to his eye if he wasn't so dehydrated. He’d just posed for a picture with a very handsy, drunk group when suddenly he realized they weren’t moving forward anymore. It wasn’t unusual for a parade to get bunched up on a corner, but then it stretched on to the point it was worrying. Something was definitely wrong and Ian hoped nobody was seriously hurt.

But when an officer came by and said there was a disturbance up ahead, Ian knew that could only mean one thing.

Protesters. In all his years, nothing had ever happened like this. But of course, in a time after a horrible election, shit is hitting the fan and the fan is inching ever closer to everyone who doesn't belong or fit in. It's sick and makes Ian mad. This is his year. He won't let anyone ruin it.

So before he knows it, he's moving forward. He ignores his group calling him back and stomps towards the source of the problem. It's a group of people, only about seven or eight, and they’re shouting something that's thankfully being drowned out by the masses trying to scare them off. There's nothing the cops can do since it's a free country, but fuck that.

If people can do whatever they want, then Ian was going to do something.

He stops just a few feet away, assessing them. His EMS studies have his eyes searching for immediate threats like weapons or overzealous behavior. For the most part they look hastily thrown together, like they just decided it'd be a good day to let the world know they're assholes. He looks again and notices that one member doesn't look so into it. He's standing a little away from them and honestly just looks hot and irritated and embarrassed, but also scared. There are people yelling back and crowding around them. The leader appears drunk and has a slew of racist tattoos that would definitely fit at another kind of march. His buddies rally around him and take his lead, chanting slurs and being a general nuisance. It's pathetic and Ian doesn’t understand the laws that protect them from being fucking tackled, but he has to do something.

The one that looks like he was dragged there notices him and stares. Ian knows he’s wearing a thong in broad daylight with a rainbow bow tie around his neck and glitter all over, but he doesn’t back down. The guy's blue eyes flick down his body then back up to his face. Ian raises an eyebrow at him, a silent question, a challenge.  _What are you gonna fucking do about it, huh?_

The guy seems to be ashamed. It makes Ian feel bad. It makes him think about all the people who have to pretend they're against it when all they want is to be a part of it. It hurts his heart that the guy isn't enjoying himself or free to be who he is. So he decides to make him free and show him that it's okay.

Ian walks right up to him and takes his face in his hands, he sees the guy's eyes shift nervously around before falling on him again. It's so slight that Ian almost misses it, but the guy nods slightly. It's all Ian needs. He pulls him in and kisses him right on the lips.

The crowd around them erupts with cheers and all kinds of noise, but Ian can’t hear them. He hears his heart beating in his head and it's doing weird things the longer he kisses the guy. And the guy presses back, kissing him with fervor and even holding his waist. There's money sticking out of his thong from some very generous people, and his dick is totally pressing into his stomach. It's hot and electric and when they pull apart there's a force that makes them go back in for more.

They come back to reality because they need to breathe, but they stare at each other for a few seconds before the rest of the world kicks in again. Ian can hear the drunken leader yelling about his faggot son, so he touches the guys face and makes him focus on him. Eventually the cops figure out the guy is violating his probation by being publicly drunk, go figure, so they finally intervene. They break up the rest of the group and get the parade moving again. The guy looks like he cares about his group for all of three seconds before willingly letting Ian pull him along the parade.

And he's smiling now, and it’s so beautiful. Ian dances against him to get him laughing and it gives him life. They kiss and don't care who sees. His name is Mickey and he’s a big ol' 'mo.

They walk hand in hand, waving to the crowd until they reach the end of the parade. Ian has to stick around to help with his float but when he finishes, Mickey is waiting for him. They find a bar and talk over drinks and much-needed food. The news is on and playing video of the two men kissing that broke up the protest that stopped the parade. The bar applauds them and they get free drinks.

They start walking and somehow find themselves at Ian’s place around the corner. Ian invites him up for dessert but they don't quite get to it. The sex is amazing. It really makes the whole day worth it.

In the morning they kiss and talk, sharing more about themselves. Ian gets the paper to go with their breakfast and they’re on the front page, locked in an embrace that rivals the famous end of the war.

Mickey thanks him for setting him free.

It's the best Pride Ian’s ever been to.

**Author's Note:**

> Was at DC Pride today and the parade kept getting rerouted by people trying to pull focus for their issue by blocking the streets. But they couldn’t stop us for long and we just kept going different ways until we finished. Visit me on tumblr for the full story and pics :)  
> mhunter10


End file.
